


万字陷阱

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 一万字，给朋友的相识一周年纪念
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	万字陷阱

“在我开始这一段叙述之前，诚恳地说，我并不知道我会说什么。”

“我总犯下一样的毛病，比如一件事情说着说着就会开始离题，最后没人记得当初要说的是什么。”

“这里很冷，冷得我没法回忆起阿富汗或者印度是怎样的酷热。”

“我想说……不，我没有什么可说的。”

――

的确没有什么可说的，当我看着人们说笑地从我面前走过，他们是无声无息的。即便是住在同一道屋檐下，朝夕相处，想要说服自己另一个人是否活着，甚至我的心脏是否在跳动都是困难的事情。这是一个被夺走视听的狙击手。

疯子，在军营里人们私下怯怯，似乎如此便不能为我所听闻。Sebastian Moran的勇武在于他已经丧失了作为人的基本理智，这是他们的推断――杀戮机器，嗜血狂魔。贬斥他人能掩饰自己肾上腺素飙升的事实，我对于这种想法不予置评。

战争暂时闭上了贪婪的血盆大口，多少咀嚼一番颇丰的收获。它用那些真金纯银的勋章和表功回馈，完全物超所值，诱得年轻的人们为此追逐，好为了拿着追逐花花草草。前提是他们能活着回去。

“你该退役。”那些瘫坐在办公桌后的人告诉我，这种自以为是的商讨态度令人厌烦。

站在那里，一声模糊的喉音当作自己的回答。随后忍耐几番文书工作，“态度应当诚恳、谦卑，这完全是为了你的前途着想，上校”，我回到了伦敦。Holmes后来使用dishonorable discharged不太准确地概括，我甚至懒得去纠正他。

我渴求对峙和冲突。伦敦像是一潭死水：阴暗，潮湿，许多角落终年处于黑暗。不像那些死前在他们的战友怀中苦苦哀求的人，我没有对安逸的强烈渴求。我宁愿在战场上死去，浑身浴血，被爆发的快意带走，虽然也并不是说我宁愿浪费生命。

阿富汗和印度的土地上，我曾消磨过许多时光。我一再叙写我在印度的猎虎事迹，因为这不过是人们希望看到的，阿富汗的日光太过灿烂，不适合这些伦敦读者。尤其是那片未被驯服的土地，如何能用文字描述令人头晕目眩的日晒，在战役未开始之前？

人们没有学会思考和记忆。我看着比我年轻许多的小伙子们接二连三地失去，尸体无法腐烂，因为稀薄的氧气和强烈的日晒堆放在那里，一堆报废产品。这就是人。我后来始终难以确定和我一道同行的那个人，在我身前的那个人，是否会成为这些人中的一员。

为什么没有人问问这些小伙子们死于何物？是军用巧克力中毒，还是枪伤刀割，还是痢疾霍乱鼠疫？

无人疑问，他们都只是从我眼前走过，悄无声息就此离开。众人总会如我般离去，一次我听见帕凡舞曲的人为补充，无论圣徒，先知，或是芸芸众生。那时我什么都不愿相信，骄傲得像是受到刺激。

Colonel Moran，呼吸停止前的下士们苦苦恳求；Colonel Moran，昏暗酒馆的常客调笑；Colonel Moran，还有正义之士的绝对判决。

“啊，是您，Colonel Moran，下午好。很高兴见到您。”记忆混杂胡乱，他总是无端出现在何时何地，夺去我的注意。

――――

他有着他从事教职的一面工作，并不为我多么熟悉。很简单，我没有充分理由参与那一方面。天文和数学，我不精通于此，那种充分探索的强烈渴求也不在这方面。只有在他特别嘱咐“今天下午四点钟”，我才会踏入大学城。

我对他从第一次见面起便有着很特别的印象，但更多的联结、信任、任务交付、私下接触却不是从一开始就建立起来的。

首先，他尊重我的生活自由。其次，他没有向我主动谈论他的生活。最后，我不认为有必须探知的必要。同等尊重，很简单。何况我并不喜欢大学城的气氛。那种宁静而充满哲思的生活从来没有真正与我契合。当然，还有在伊顿和牛津的足够令人生厌的回忆。“绵羊当中的黑山羊”，这是个充满褒义的比喻。

不过比较可以容忍的是，现今我已不用再担心会被长着山羊胡子的老教授训戒。我只需要进去、汇报、等待、离开，这就是全部了。

总是等待。等待太过漫长，比遗忘还要可怖。我和他并不完全对等。

我已经度过了人生的中途，因此记忆发生叠加或者扭曲错乱算不上太过令人惊讶的事情。我没有聪明人所谓的“记忆宫殿”，毫不夸张地说，它们，或许，是按照单向时间顺序联系起来，但当我回忆起来的时候，又以相关性前后粘连而非逻辑。

我不认为我可以写一本相关的回忆录，这些事情和在阿富汗或者印度发生的事情并不一样。在那些地方，我习惯单打独斗，按照自己的主观意志任意行事。没有任何人拥有足够能力对我进行约束。因此我总是被快感包围，却很少得到满足。

这其中的区别我无法用语言准确描述。遣词造句不是我的专长。如果一言以蔽之，那就是子弹是金，沉默是铁锈。

出于没有理由或者动机将枪口瞄准他，因此我保持沉默。人们在逐渐变化，我从他身上观察着自己。早期他更是个沉迷学术研究的学者，尽管嘱咐了四点钟，其实我就算迟到半小时他也不会发现。

我不会的。为什么我要那么做？他会知道的。他聪明得有时令不习惯于此的人因为嫉妒与恐惧而表露出厌烦。但就算是再三遮掩，在他看来或许也是毫不掩饰。他会知道我是在四点钟到的，但并不知道我如何从三点半钟开始着手准备。

总有一两个优秀而且求知的学生，在放学后依然会带着他们的问题在他身旁叽叽喳喳。这种时候我是不会进去的。不属于这里，不属于阿富汗或者印度，不属于那里，我在寻找一个归宿，尽管我很快又要踏上进一步征途。我该如何停下，我没有学过，也不曾想过。

他也没有特别对我说过什么，但是我逐渐找到了某种安定，让我在下一次行动之前不至于太过躁动不安。

当他开始收拾东西，我从角落注视着学生们离开教室办公室，我会进去，敲两声开着的门示意。

回忆中的声音并不真切。何况多次类似的经历反复发生，我无法做到将所有他在同一时间段说过的话同时记录下来。这毕竟不是什么随机选择题。

只要没有特殊情况，我们会一起回去，然后用晚餐。例外也时有发生。

――――――――

我将纸和笔，还有墨水，甚至打字机都放在面前，准备记下一些。也就是在这种时刻，我会感到无法言说的困倦，醒来的时候不会再有叙说的欲望。说出来也不会让我好受。

我时常感到疲劳，但很少困惑。人们之间的信任很容易被打破，容易到人们无法相信当初是如何建立起来的。

回忆太过耗费心神，我不禁猜测倘若他看到――无需猜测，他看不见，即使，也是面无表情，甚至冷嘲。他变成了故事的作者，而非主角。我不是在1891年才第一次去瑞士日内瓦，但没有一次给我留下什么很好的印象。日内瓦自夸“欧洲的心脏”，随处可见以他们的“中立姿态”散步的瑞士人。他们的法语很鲁莽，德语则太轻浮。

瑞士的湖光山色是可以说是在画片上看到的那般五彩斑斓，美得艳俗。“……一切都在邀请我去散步，于是我睡过了一整个下午……”那是非常久远的以前的事情，我和他还会频繁交流，说的是些没有付诸言语必要的话。巴黎那个钢铁怪物那时候也只有雏形。

“煞风景。”  
“会成为新的观赏圣地。”  
“那世界的品味真是完蛋了。”

我和他那时一起去的巴黎，去处理一些事务和经济管理。坐火车向南法前进，报纸上的新闻不是哪里爆发工人起义就是出现动乱，偶尔一些关于老维多利亚的消息一经花哨的法语油印出来，总是语带讥刺。

他翻过了一页，又一页，我得说服自己他的确在看报纸而我不应当打扰他。

巴黎，这座所谓以浪漫著称的城市总会给人一丝希望，谎言也好，幻觉也罢，但这种希望就近在咫尺，仿佛触手可及，可以让人舍生忘死。不过这也是留给相信浪漫的人。

――――――――

“您对于未来有过什么期望吗？”

每时每刻我都在老去，如今我清晰地意识到。那时仅仅是模糊的时间的影子，不过偶尔宿醉之后的头晕的确能让我有些懊恼器官没有以前那么卖力工作。他正坐在光下仔细批阅学生交上来的一叠类似稿纸的东西，至少我是这么认为的。这些稀奇古怪排列的数字的意义对我，并不比法律法规对他的吸引力更大。

“您说最近的计划？”他没有抬头，我摆弄着手枪零件，给它们上油。我们并不是总在无时无刻地交流，更多的反而是舒适的沉默。有时对于计划当中有所不理解的地方，我并不会第一时间提出，直到沉默过后任务完成，尝试着自己去领悟其中关键所在。我有自己的困惑，他也有他的，彼此互不干扰。

“我是说更长远一些。怎么，您打算成为永远的‘堕落的犯罪首脑’？”这是个打趣，他抬起头明显的笑意说明他没有对于这方面有所仔细考虑。“虽然我觉得这也挺好。”

在阿富汗，我不许我的士兵们谈论生死。事实教会他们没有什么是恒定的，命运变换太过无常，抱有安享晚年的想法是不切实际的奢望。人们尽可能带着残破的身体与心灵回到家乡，拿着微薄的抚恤金，同缠身的病痛无谓抗争，最后死亡没有例外地带走一切。

在伦敦，谈论死亡不再是个禁忌的话题，只是很长一段时间内我都未曾见到谈论它的必要。我自愿为他工作，在不久后愿意献出生命。

“我并未对此事有过特别深入地思考，不。”他在第二次否定之前斟酌了片刻，因此不能不让人相信他甚至没有考虑过这种可能性。

但是事实是，我和他都不再年轻了。在享用美味咖喱之后隐隐作痛的胃，变得灰白斑驳的两鬓，逐渐松弛的皮肤；都是证据。他的年龄我至今并不清楚。或许他于1835年前出生？有关他的很多具体细节都是模糊，导致从总体上看，他似乎更像是捏造的产物。

这给我在未来提供不少便利。

但此刻我更关心他那时怎样回答了这个问题。在苏塞克斯养蜂，还是在皮卡迪利广场喂鸽子。记忆有所模糊，我已老去，或者说明他大概是没有回答，一笑置之。

――――――

那次我是如此告诉Holmes：“他会在下午四点下班。”我耍了点花招：他从没学会准时下课。他热衷学术探索，并且也鼓励他人如此，因而对于课后向他询问问题的学生往往并不拒绝。从四点钟到半小时之后，完全有充足的时间允许一支烟。

当然，大学城里明令禁止吸烟，这我知道，毕竟我就站在这块禁令下扔了烟蒂。上一次他曾经就此对我十分严肃：“您这样做会败坏我在学校里的名声。”

那时自己如此不以为然。这句话让他听上去像是害怕被父母发现偷情的贵族小姐，我是这样评论的。不，我已经不再抽烟草了，谢谢，雪茄也不。

抽完烟，解开外套在外面吹风，有足够的时间将自己身上大部分烟味散去再进到大学里他的办公室。在这种时刻他是不锁门的。我能很清楚地看见小雀子们围绕他身边。

我不是一个好学生，这点人尽皆知，对于教书匠的退避也显而易见。这些时刻我没有刻意记下，有关他作为数学教授的一面，我所见的是温和与谆谆善诱，其它并不知情，也不关心。不过这一面也隶属于自己所服务的人，这点再清楚不过。我在等待，心里一面想着家里的下午茶或许已经凉掉了。好心如管家太太当然会再换一壶——现在也有的换吗？童话里宣称的等待的代价在这里可没人会报销，除非能开出发票。

总是等待。我们寻找来去，最后发现能让空虚变得较为可以令人忍受的，只有彼此。不知道他是否体味到这一点，消逝的过去毕竟已经不能发出一声回响了，那是前途未卜的悬崖。

“您在牛津的教授们教给您的就是这些东西吗？”我听见他的笑意，对于他亲自整理的书籍从不妄自插手干涉。

双手插进衣袋，满不在乎地反笑，“您是数学教授，比我更知道许多重大发现的主要原因是下一代不听上一代的话。对，对，我知道什么是对的，但错的事情要照做不误。”听听，这充满堕落气息的回话。那时我还年轻，从不质疑什么，没有成为一个可悲的怀疑论者。

他的声音从层层书架后传来，忽高忽低，正在寻找他所需的书籍。“拿着这些。”将书本交给学生的时候，他的动作几乎是有些随意的。但唯有一点和他作为犯罪帝王时的姿态完全相似：表情冷静而淡漠。不，和粗鲁并不挂钩。只是让人无法察觉到他的任何想法，被吐露的下一个词句可能是温柔的赞许，也可能是冰冷的回绝。不可捉摸的，无法预测。

所以实际上，至少要等到五点钟之后，倘若是夏天也许会更长，他才会离开大学城，我所需要做的不过是走在他身旁，替他分担一些带回去的书。

――――――

他喜欢睡前来一杯热可可，心情好的时候尤甚。我不怀疑在每次除去某个重要的组织的时候他满足地饮下甜品，同时毫不吝啬对管家太太的夸赞时的真诚态度。

对甜度的需求各人有异。就我个人而言，或许永远也无法理解一杯红茶加上两颗糖三勺奶的行为，毕竟带有许多香料的茶叶已经足够奇诡。加半颗青柠，两三片柠檬放进茶水里煮，苦涩的香气令人精神为之一振；这是我喜欢的做法。  
他每次对于这个味道都会皱眉，如同我对他的茶。谁也没说服谁，我和他。不仅仅是茶，还有随着六个帮派的垮塌，传说中六个受诅咒的宝石也就，某种意义上巧合地，落在放茶壶的小圆几上。“虽然很漂亮，可我实在不明白有什么值得一批又一批人为这些不能吃的东西浪费性命――就连泡姑娘都用不上的玩意儿。”

“人不是牲畜，并不是一切的理由都来自生存必需。”随意拿起一个，这是自己曾经在加德满都听说过的神之眼，取下它的人的尸体最后都会在神像的脚边被发现，视作来自神明的惩罚。很显然并没有什么神明，而是一群有严重偏执倾向的信徒因为无法独占珍宝而拼凑出的拙劣谎言。神祗分明更在意自己的献礼，而非人类的生命。何况是先有信徒，才有的神明。在手中把玩着奇异的绿宝石，考虑如何回答才能让自己显得不那么浅薄，尽管他往往都只会付之一笑。

“至少它们很好看，具备观赏价值，而且是实体，从这点上比让小伙子们去送死的‘主义’还是好多了。”战争不是经常被谈论的话题。他会发动战争，明白如何从中获利，但是他不明白战争究竟是怎么一回事，也不会到前线去经历。在这点上我们有着差异分明的道德观感，如同我们在茶的口味上面迥然不同的选择。年轻人们为了什么而死，现在看来都是盲目而愚蠢的。我恼怒于他们在我的手上死去，而且死得毫无必要。

我至今未能习惯被人否定。他曾经就此认真地做过一番分析，如今我却对于具体内容毫无印象，仿佛那之后只是一片恼人的空白。“但我还是要说，争夺毫无必要。这些破石头只会属于还没有到来的人。”

“您是从什么时候起变成了轮回说的信仰者了？那得让我们来认真看看您的工作是否已经不适合了。”

“您知道这不是真的。”朝他比划了一个手势，“只是原来在印度，我看过他们那里画的自食其尾的蛇的图案，还有什么，呃，‘时间是一条环形河流’之类的说法……我当然没有这些宗教信仰，但是您不觉得他们很有趣吗？”

他和他的敌人最大的不同或许并不是所谓的天使与恶魔的代表，而是哲学上两人的涉猎范围。似乎从忠诚的医生的记述来看，那个侦探对此一窍不通。这并不能证明他一定优于那名侦探，但不能阻挡我油然而生的骄傲感。

他保留了饮用可可的习惯，后来却逐渐回绝了。

――――――

后来？这个词很不准确，很不准确，它不指明到底是具体的哪一段时间。我可以不负责任地透露，后来我时常在那间房子里夜游。

我早已不再拥有家了。那间房子正因为其处处充斥着可怕的回忆，才使得自己永远无法从其中脱身，离开那个地方，即使我不缺钱。从一开始，那件房子便是记名在我名下。他曾经并不是伦敦的常驻客，更多的时候是在郊区的大学城。也是后来，他辞去教职，成为了一名军事教练。就像喜爱歌剧，法式甜品那样，他喜爱他的教职，却被迫辞去了这一职务。当然，导致这件事发生的人早就躺在河底，在那个无知的人这么做之前就应该思考到后果。但是意外已经发生，成为过去式，无法被统计起来。没有一次我能在夜游时遇见他，连阴影和幽灵也一样没有。稍稍晴朗一些的夜晚，我能一抬头看见月亮。La lune，我想起的并不是母语。他曾经就语言同我说笑：“你总是先记住一些无关紧要的词语。”

一切都在逐渐改变：习惯，称呼，态度，不胜枚举。我尊称他为“先生”的时候更多了。当然，“教授”的称呼被我固执地保留下来，尽管他带着某种恶意地轻描淡写过一番：“我已经不再是个教授了。”

“而我也不是什么狗屁帝国的上校了。”在这件事上我难得据理力争。

多么有趣。只有夜游时，这些看似毫无逻辑的片段才会在脑海当中浮现。在白日里，在阳光下，记忆只有一片空白。纵然我感到千言万语，也只有沉默。

就连沉默也无法以文字表述出来。夜游时自己常常能看见月光下许多奇异的幻景，或者说是臆想的产物。在后来的日子里，但凡回首，他的幽灵必然坐在曾经的沙发上，拿着演算纸写写画画，或者就着圆几享用红茶或者热可可。我喊他的名字，而他并不会对此有所反应。思念足够强烈便能召来灵魂，甚至死者也会因为孤独而重返人世；这些都是神话里的风言风语，曾经自己嗤之以鼻的东西，如今却仿佛成为现实。

只需要一挥手便能消去的幻影，终究却未能做出这一举动。因为我明白，不应当质疑这一切的真实性，无论是否身处梦境，否则便会醒来。背负死亡的事实和包容生存的幻影，是没有何种更为疯狂之分的。

“注意用词。”他的语气倘若完全平淡，往往表明他暗含不赞许甚至怒意；那时却带着若有若无的笑意。

后来我能他看着他淡白色的影子在窗边喝茶。屋外尚处于严冬，一片水汽弥漫的窗户无法映出人影。他永远如此善于计算。

――――――

我和他的姓氏都来自爱尔兰，这是某次我又一次在报纸头条上读到有关最新的暴乱消息时提起的。“那地方总是不太平。”

从十二世纪以来，另一片小岛便一直渴望着真正的独立自主。出于与生俱来的反叛精神与根本不存在的爱国主义情怀，我对于暴乱无动于衷，甚至近乎默认和赞许。当然，那地方又小，又穷，还经受另一块岛屿的长期侵夺，恐怕很长一段时间也依旧只能依靠这种手段。“是的，街道上的爱尔兰工人数量在不断增加。”他安适的神情，还有热气腾腾的红茶在他的阅读眼镜上留下的雾汽，让人怎么也无法把他的话同本人形象联系起来。

他什么都注意得到。“但是本地工人不愿意？”

“是的。”他放下茶杯，“这些外地工人很便宜。”他把人当做可以榨取价值的材料，我早就认识到这一点，但从亲身体会上却无论如何毫无知觉。“本地工人对此深表不满。”

但是资本从来只寻求最优解答。在印度的时候，我曾目睹曾经的棉地荒废，仅仅是因为藩属国在和宗主国的价格之战上惨败，从此异国的棉纱兴盛，而本地产业几乎灭绝，导致我在那里也没摆脱英国制的棉衬衫。

“你在出神。”他又添了勺牛奶。“卖给共和党的那批货你安排人监督了吗？在德国的军工厂最近报告，似乎匹兹堡的钢铁价格有所上涨。”语气总是平淡，他一向如此。

“请您放心，先生；一切正常。”

本来打算开口询问他关于爱尔兰的看法，不过最终没有如此。政治涉及个人隐私问题，他没有提及，我便不加以好奇。在脑海当中思索一番对爱尔兰出口的武器，似乎无一例外地销售给共和党。当然，安全固然是一项重要的考虑因素，但是两方同时供货也并不鲜见。

――――――

当他在欧洲扬名立万的时候，我在他身后。“您的语言学习得很快。”连称呼都还是带着谨慎的疏远。在旅途的夜晚，记录着印度与阿富汗经历的稿纸打发着时间，鉴于自己无法去酒吧或者赌场。先是法国，其后还有瑞士，卢森堡，德国。当他在大学里发表用各类语言发表演说的时候，我则在街头巷尾联络线人，收取情报，处理相关事务。

从粗俗的言语开始，他一度有所微笑地评论。“我真担心是否能带您去参加上流人的宴席而不至于――”被发现太过“平凡”的口音而遭到他人的怀疑或者其他。

在马车里稍稍扭了扭脖子，立刻收敛起自己身上的桀骜气质，“摇身一变”，成为勋爵长子与光辉帝国的上校，换上流利清晰的发音，没有一丝接触中产阶级以下的痕迹。我能看到他眼里的赞许，这是不同于他对其他优秀学者的，而是某种对于能力的认可。

“您常常为我带来惊喜。”我是否已经说过，他的发音止于唇齿，有类蟒蛇的嘶嘶声？

后来我一路追随侦探到了又一处帝国的边境，东印度公司控制下的西藏，再次想起这些零散的片段。发生在后来，我似乎便失去了极快掌握一门语言的能力。我见到那里老者的动作、步伐缓慢，曾经敏捷轻巧的身姿不再，仿佛一具齿轮生锈的机器勉强运转，随时都有停止工作的可能。

死亡是共同的归宿，成功的意义被否定。某种极度颓丧的念头在脑海里成型。

那位咨询侦探的确是足够狡猾的对手。我不疑心他能够在莱辛巴赫一役当中存活下来具备的能力，何况他没有受到来自骄傲与急切的干扰。这也就为我除去他增添了不知多少麻烦。几乎是扯着嗓子对着士兵们怒吼着“Feure!”，场景仿佛回到了战场，但这里没有炮火纷飞，反而是朝圣者的哀歌。

我打心底厌恶这些充满宗教神秘主义的地方，尽管有些人很欣赏其中所谓的美感。不过现在没有人会再听我的抱怨，小声咒骂或者故意留给人发现的脏话。侦探比曾经我见到他的时候更加警觉：我们的目光在人群中相遇。第一次我从他身边擦过，特意轻佻地回头整理了下帽沿，稍稍歪头咧嘴笑了笑。当然，他那时没注意到。

当时死的是一名手法精湛的外科医生，可惜他知道得不算多，又有着无法匹配的贪婪。看来那场教训令侦探印象深刻。Mors，不知道他的拉丁语法如何。

――――――

“您被指控在1881至1891年，协同James Moriarty――

“――是‘Professor’James Moriarty――”

“进行团伙作案，在其死亡后三年内多次针对Sherlock Holmes实施谋杀未遂，于1894年4月谋杀Ronald Adair既遂，同月再次针对Sherlock Holmes实施谋杀未遂，你可有异议？”

“当然。”手腕上的金属链作响。“我再次申明，全部罪责都属于我个人行为，和已逝的教授并无干系。”我不禁再次找回了当初对于Holmes的那种轻蔑感。他对于“在他之下”的人的能力太过低估，以至于甚至没有出席证人席甚至陪审团。仅仅一个忠诚的警官Lestrade对于现状是不会起到什么决定性作用的。

这里不会有被判决的幽灵，一切都是一个非光荣退役上校杜撰的人物，用于加强戏剧色彩。“如果你们要污蔑一位已逝者的名姓，何况这人生前可是欧洲闻名的数学教授，那我建议你们最好拿出证据。毕竟我国法律的公正严明人尽皆知。”

说这话的时候，我盯着他的幽灵，依然是平静无波的神色，视线也并不与我对接。我的话又一次极大地刺激了陪审团的各个官僚的脆弱自尊，以及市民们从诞生之初便未曾改变的狂热与嗜血。“处决！处决！”

很高兴看到各位上钩，“鳟鱼”，我对着幽灵无声以唇语。

“休庭。”纵然时移世易，捕食者在何时何地都将是捕食者，猎人依然会诱骗他的猎物走进圈套，让饿虎看见陷阱中央的脆弱婴孩。接受酷刑当然并非我的本意，但当怒火压过理智，让人们能够以完全正义的理由放纵他们恶劣的心绪时，逻辑与原有目的就会被忘却。

Professor James Moriarty完全无罪。“Sebastian Moran，你被指控犯有伙同他人作案进行抢劫、贿赂、纵火、谋杀、绑架、诈骗、勒索、斗殴等行为，陪审团最后的一致意见是一周后对您处以绞刑。”

点了点头。“很好。”我能听见观众席里又传来一阵怨毒的大声咒骂。

像耶稣死在十字架上一般死去，死前最后一次享用主的血肉，还有告解神父的忏悔。我是个彻头彻尾的异教徒。有关神的想法让我在离开法庭前最后看了那个幽灵一眼。他在端详陪审团高大椅背上的木质花纹。

――――――

一路我都在低声辱骂着监狱办事效率太低，就连绞刑也无法给人一个痛快。整整一周，在不见天日的深深地底度过无明无暗的七日，然后浑身枯槁发臭，邋里邋遢地被绳索吊断脖子。我并不畏惧死亡，也不惧怕脏污，但是我想起他对于整洁干净有时近乎苛刻的要求。他双手的皮肤因为常年仔细清洁而有些发白。

没有一丝褶皱的常服、礼服与学士服，尽管颜色样式统一得能及时应对各种突转为葬礼的场合。浆过的硬领总会被我扯松，而他一丝不苟，一直毫无可以指摘之处。

我突然很高兴我不会被净化，升上天堂，如果真的有这么个玩意儿的话。地狱相见我倒是很乐意，只不过我恐怕从三年前他便已经无法忍耐地狱的愚蠢，毕竟他对于不可救药的先天缺陷缺乏必要的包容，或者他已经控制了地狱，才得以在人间游荡来去。

无论是哪一种，我恐怕都会让他对于见到我的第一眼大失所望。“我不在的时候，您就让自己陷入了这种地步？”在我原来因为赌博出千而同人打架的每一次，他总是这么含笑问我，为我找来湿毛巾与温水。

“您被传唤了。”狱警的声音如同铁链般清脆。

这是一个带有雾气的清晨，遮蔽视线。曾经我总是对他抱怨英国夏日清晨的空气又湿又热，现在却只觉得寒冷，不再能回忆起当初汗液粘连皮肤的触感。我不怀疑被派来处决我的人还是个新手，从他押解人时的姿态就能看出来。何况，他的手太无力，肩膀轻飘飘的没有重量。雾气令人无端联想起在牛津时难得听进的一点通识课，有关窒息。但更多有关人死后的反应却是自己在战场上切实看到的，生动形象，如果不是教人心烦。不，我并不是对杀人本身存在恶感或者有所异议。更多来自无法融入，没有归属。

我最终忍下打断他们工作进程，询问有关那把Von Herder特制气枪未卜命运的问题。他们不懂那把枪意义与价值所在。从Holmes的描述来看，它估计在苏格兰场门口被悬挂的老高，从此等待被锈蚀成一条废渣——他们怎敢这样对待那把枪？

就像阿富汗所见的那些尸体，血液在阳光下发蓝。兵士们大张着嘴仰面，以极其诡异扭曲的姿态相互横架在彼此身上，仿佛是在大笑中而非极度痛苦中死去。这会是所有人的归宿，但在那之前我还有许多未竟的遗憾，不限于莱辛巴赫与空屋的失手。但是反抗的意义与勇气，条件，一切都不再具备。

狱警却突然停下，在绞刑架前站住，为我割开绳子，随后迅速退开，留下自己独自在雾中分析着种种可能。按照他所说的，要征服不可能并使其为己服务——“Moriarty. ”他闻声从雾气里现形，比我所见所记忆中的任何一个时刻都更消瘦，眼窝更深陷，身子甚至还有些跛。他并非从文学意义上可被赞美，但那一刻我的确相信自己的祷告终于被神明所听闻。他就是我的父，我的信仰，我异教徒尘世的偶像。

“我不在的时候，您就让自己陷入了如此境地。”这次他的话语里总算带上一点隐约的笑意。“无可救药。”我替他补充了未尽之语。


End file.
